Lorenzo's Oil
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: Just what kind of danger could nine year old Tony possibly manage to find while out playing? This story is part of my Fate scenario.
1. Wellness Check

_Wellness Check_

Tony and Miguel slid most of the way down the steep embankment and landed with a thud on the packed dirt bordering the railroad tracks. They jumped up laughing and dusted themselves off before scrambling to make their way onto the tracks.

As they walked they brushed some of the grass and dirt off of their shorts, the only clothing either wore. They had disposed of the rest of their attire earlier in the day, preferring to run around with as few constraints as possible on the vibrant July afternoon.

Ambling between the steel tracks, the two chatted amiably as they moved from one wooden tie to another. It was summer, beautiful, sweet smelling, and the time for the boys' exploration and play. Tony, back in Campeche, Mexico, for the summer, spent most of his free time with his best friend.

Miguel suddenly yanked up his foot and tried to examine it while hopping a few steps further. He gave up, finally, and ordered, "Tony, hold on a minute," then sat down on one of the rails. "I got a splinter in my foot, a mucho big splinter."

Tony bent down to examine the foot and advised, "It needs to be gotten out as soon as possible. Ducky says that leaving foreign objects, especially dirty ones, in the body causes infections." Tony had a wealth of medical knowledge learned from the brilliant Dr. Mallard. He smiled encouragingly at his buddy.

Miguel sighed, "Is that so, Tony? You know you even sonido- sound- like Doctor Mallard speaks."

Miguel, at eleven, was the elder by two years. However, Tony had a great deal of wisdom for a nine year old, thanks to his family and family friends. In this case, Dr. Mallard was Ducky, medical examiner for NCIS, the agency where Tony's dad worked.

"Si, yes, and that looks more like a stick in your foot, and not a splinter." Tony sat beside his pal and nodded sympathetically.

"Thanks a lot, then, because I am scared to pull it out. It hurts, too."

"Let me try, ok? If we go home with splinters and they know they came from the railroad yard, I'll get into trouble. I'm not supposed to be playing here." Tony reasoned with his friend. "Really, it has been a pretty long time since I got my butt spanked, and I want to keep it that way."

"You're not supposed to be here?" Miguel raised his eyebrows. "If mi padre finds I have been playing at the tracks I will surely get una paliza, a spanking, as well. He has said many times that it is very dangerous here, and he had better not hear of me here."

The pair sat silently a second, then Tony knelt down in front of Miguel. "Ok, just hold your breath a second and I will try to yank it in one try."

Miguel used both hands to hold the rail on either side, and Tony grabbed his friend's ankle and studied it a second before he snatched out the wood fragment in one complete piece. "Done- I got it," Tony announced.

"You almost looked like a real life doctor there," Miguel smiled, rubbing the wound site.

"Maybe I will grown up and be a medico, a doctor. Then I could make lots of money and I can live down here in Campeche all the time." Tony held out a hand and pulled up the invalid, who tested his foot gingerly on the ground before taking a step.

They continued hiking the tracks, nearing a neighbouring village, and eventually came to two boxcars stationary and unfettered on a parallel track. Almost directly above was a bridge, and the boys regarded it appraisingly, having crossed it while riding in cars numerous times. An idea formed for both at almost the same instant, and they hastily scrambled up the bridge abutment nimbly and stood on the bridge, regarding the drop.

"That is un largo camino, a long way-" Miguel admitted.

"Yes," Tony agreed, "but we are super humans, and brave super humans at that!"

The two looked at each other for a moment before Tony suggested, "We could jump from the bridge and land on the top of that car." He pointed to the railroad car almost directly under them.

Miguel leaned over the rail and regarded the distance from the bridge to the top of the steel rail car. "That is a long way, amigo."

"Are you scared? I'm only nine and I'm not afraid. You're eleven, so you should be a whole lot braver than I am. Don't be a little girl."

"No," Miguel denied, "I am not chicken. I just said that it is far- lejos, amigo."

"Ok, then," Tony responded, "let's do it."

Tony definitely had a daredevil streak in him, which often led him straight into trouble. He tended to act without thinking through what he planned to do, reacting to the intensity of the moment instead of stepping back and considering the ramifications.

Miguel stood debating. Usually he thought through matters carefully and rationally. However, when he found his pride at stake, his inclination was to save face.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I dare you."

"Well, I dare you," Miguel countered.

"I plan to do it. The thing we have to worry about is missing the train car's roof. So, we have to jump just right and land in the middle of the top." Tony peered over the bridge railing.

"If we bounce to the track we will get really hurt," Miguel offered, rubbing his hands together.

"Ok, so when we land we need to try to roll." Tony nodded and turned to find the spot they could use to make the best jump from the bridge. "We really need to be balanced on the other side of this railing." He stepped over the rail gingerly and sat down on the bars, placing his feet carefully on the little strip of concrete edging. "We just stand, count, and go."

Miguel copied his friend and took up position beside him. "We jump together, and after I have made the signal for us."

A shout from the distance startled them both, and they jerked their heads towards the sound. A policeman hurried purposefully towards them, waving his arms.

"Uh oh," Miguel looked from the officer to his friend.

The policeman yelled again, and as the distance shortened between them, his orders to the boys to get away from the railing immediately became clear.

Tony grinned at Miguel. "Now or never, amigo-"

"Uno, dos, tres!" Miguel yelled.

The daredevils launched themselves off of the ledge in tandem, free falling to the frantic cries of the policeman. They landed with hard thumps, and tumbled a ways before the momentum gave out and they lay sprawled on the rail car.


	2. Stomach Ache

Stomach Ache

Miguel sat up quickly and pulled up his friend. "Are you hurt any?"

Tony answered, "No, I am okay except for a skinned elbow, I think."

"Good, then, we need to run before that policia catches us," Miguel began scrambling towards the edge of the boxcar roof as he spoke. "Antonio, follow me now."

Tony crawled in the direction Miguel indicated. Neither boy realized that the policeman had made his way down from the bridge and waited irritably on the track for them to descend. As they scampered down he grabbed each child by an arm and yanked them none too gently all the way back up the embankment to the road, fussing and berating the entire way.

They had been on the receiving end of his angry tirade just a couple of minutes before they saw a young man approaching. When he got closer Tony looked up in surprise and called out in relief, "Lorenzo!"

The young man recognized the voice, then the boys, and jogged over to the little group. When he reached the pair of miscreants Tony broke free from the officer and grabbed Lorenzo's arm. "Lorenzo, the policeman has us and won't let us go- que nos mantiene! Make him free us, please, Lorenzo."

Lorenzo, an extremely handsome twenty year old college student, was Tia's only son. The first time Tony had met him arose on his very first trip to Mexico four years before. Tia had brought Lorenzo and his sister, Veronica, to the hotel to pick up her own sister, Maria, Tony's abuela.

From that visit, and their first contact when Lorenzo had carried the five year old Tony from the car to the house, Tony had hero worshipped his older cousin. Lorenzo proved a patient young man, and generously coached Tony and spent time with him each time the youngster came to Campeche. Despite the fact that he was eleven years older, Lorenzo always took an interest in Tony's activities, and tended to look out for him, as well. He understood that Tony held him in the status of a hero, and treated the child like the younger brother he never had. His fondness for Tony equalled Tony's fondness for him.

Thrown off guard, it took Lorenzo a couple of minutes to understand the story and what the boys had done to upset the officer so badly. Once the policeman shared the account Lorenzo regarded both children with horror, and the two had the sense to hang their heads and appear ashamed. The policeman had no intention of allowing the boys to get away scot free, but when Lorenzo introduced himself as Tony's cousin and assured the man that the children would not go unpunished, the policeman stepped aside and released them to Lorenzo.

The college student waited until the officer disappeared down the road before prodding the boys in the opposite direction towards Campeche. "Let's go now." He was still trying to process the picture of two children sailing off of a bridge and landing several metres below on a rail car.

The youngsters moved quickly, looking from Lorenzo to each other. Tony was used to a laughing, fun Lorenzo, but the one walking with them made him nervous. He did not know how to approach him.

They had walked far enough that the bridge was out of view before Lorenzo turned to Miguel and ordered firmly, "Start talking, hablas- I want to know what you thought to accomplish with that trick, and make sure you use honesty and tell everything to me."

Miguel began speaking first, haltingly, and Lorenzo interrupted a couple of times to make clarifications. When Miguel finally stopped talking Lorenzo stepped back and pulled Tony, who had tried to lag behind, beside him.

Lorenzo stopped in the middle of the road and directed firmly, "Your turn, primo, and I want the truth from you lips, as well." He kept an unwavering grip on Tony's arm and pulled the child along as Tony rapidly tried to obey and give his account.

This side of Lorenzo worried Tony. His cousin always treated him as an adored relative, not a delinquent deserving of reproach.

As they approached the village, Miguel hesitated, then interrupted softly. "Lorenzo, we must stop here a moment."

Lorenzo halted, and the two boys quickly scurried to a hedge of flowery bushes bordering the path. They yanked out the clothing and shoes they had hidden in the foliage earlier in the day.

Tony looked up sheepishly and explained as he pulled on his shoes and shirt, "I will get in trouble for being outside, for playing without a shirt, and barefoot. Abuela says that's bad manners- she does not like me to run around with no shirt. The same goes for Miguel."

Lorenzo nodded, and pointed at the front of Tony's shirt, which had a large bloodstain. Tony held up his elbow. "I hurt my elbow on the train and it's from that."

They reached Miguel's house first. Lorenzo turned to his cousin and ordered softly, "Stay until I return, Antonio, and do not move," then he and Miguel entered the Gonzalez home.

Tony grimaced in sympathy as the door shut behind them. Miguel was going to be in a world of trouble when the train incident came to light.

Standing as instructed in the warm sun, he contemplated throwing himself upon Lorenzo's mercy when his cousin returned, but was uncertain how to proceed. This Lorenzo barely resembled the fun, patient, carefree young man Tony had always idolized, and he couldn't decide on the best approach to employ.

The door eventually opened and Lorenzo jogged down the walkway and joined him again. "Let's go, Antonio."

Tony followed silently, his stomach beginning to knot as his own house got closer and closer. He could predict the reaction from his dad and his abuela, and it would undoubtedly involve some painful discomfort for him. He didn't often get spanked, and the usual responses to his incidents of misbehaviour involved some type of restriction or grounding. However, today's activities would call for bypassing the more lenient punishments and heading straight to the least palatable. He could forecast having his butt suffer badly for the train stunt.

He tried to change the course of events by appealing to his cousin's loyalty to him. When they reached the front door he turned to Lorenzo and implored him, throwing himself upon his cousin's mercy. "Please, Cousin, don't tell them. I will get into really bad trouble if you do. I know that I shouldn't have been on the tracks, or jumped from the bridge. I am begging you to just keep this secret. You have always looked out for me and taken up for me before now. Please, Lorenzo, don't let me down today."

Tony looked at him expectantly, and Lorenzo waited a second before he responded.

"Antonio, you have me for an ally, to protect you, a protector, always. That does not change. I will not, though, allow you to pull the stunt you pulled with Miguel or your interrogation with the police without telling Tia Maria and su padre, your father. This is not a happening like you broke a window. You could have been killed. The response of your papa, the punishment- that will act like the medicine to stop you from doing that again. I would rather know you must take that medicine than that I must go to your funeral because you did not learn."


	3. Mental Suffering

Mental Suffering

Lorenzo looked down at him and watched Tony's expression change to one of defeat, then to anger at Lorenzo. The older cousin realized Tony would hold him responsible for any punishment that followed as a result.

"Primo, I would rather have you angry with me over getting you into trouble than to have you dead or injured by doing something so foolhardy and ridiculous again."

Tony changed tactics and whispered miserably, "Lorenzo, please, please don't tell."

Putting a hand on each of Tony's shoulders Lorenzo answered, "I have no intention of doing so. You will tell them everything yourself."

Before Tony could respond he opened the door and led them both into the house and to the inner courtyard, where Maria and Gibbs sat enjoying the outdoors.

Maria stood to greet her nephew. Scrutinizing Tony, who had lagged behind, she called him over to inspect the blood on his shirt. He tried to tell her that it just came from his skinned elbow, but she made him pull off his shirt so that she could see with her own eyes that nowhere else was bleeding.

Frowning, she observed, "Hmmm...Bambino, I see now that you have not obeyed me and you have run around without a shirt. I have told you this is bad manners many times."

Shocked at her investigative talents, Tony sputtered, "Abuela, how could you know that? I had it on me. You just took my shirt off yourself just now."

"Your skin would be light where your shirt covered it, not golden like it is tanned, if you had been wearing your clothes." He sighed in resignation and she observed, "Many times I have told you not to run around outside without your shirt. So until you can follow what you have been told, you do not need to go outside with your friends tomorrow or the next day."

"Abuela, please no-" he protested immediately, throwing his head and arms back dramatically. "It is the summer!"

Before that dialogue continued, Lorenzo cleared his throat. "Antonio wants to say something to both of you."

Tony regarded him miserably, so Lorenzo prompted again, "Now, primo, explain to them where you have been and what you have been doing this day."

His words infuriated Tony, who whirled around to address him angrily. "I hope you are satisfied now. You need to worry about your own self and leave me alone. I wish you weren't even my cousin and that I never had to see you again!" Tony hissed to Lorenzo.

Maria and Gibbs both opened their mouths to correct Tony, but Lorenzo held a finger to his lips and shook his head at them.

Then hopes dashed, Tony realized that he had no way out of avoiding a confession, and no way to avoid admitting everything.

So, he described the rail yard adventure quietly, as succinctly as possible. Lorenzo added a couple of details as the youngster spoke, but otherwise, there was silence except for Tony's voice. The further he got into the tale, the more his anger increased at Lorenzo's betrayal. When he finished he looked up slowly, first at his dad, then at his abuela. They seemed too stunned to speak, shocked that Tony had not only thought up the dangerous activity, but had also carried it out.

Jethro turned to Lorenzo in an attempt to sort the information. "Tell me about the policeman again."

Lorenzo complied, and this time Tony stood silently, waiting uncomfortably. His father asked a couple more questions, then finally, all of the adults seemed satisfied that the entire story had unfolded.

Lorenzo excused himself and bid them good bye, smiling sympathetically at Tony before he left. He tapped the boy under the chin and offered, "I hope that you will one day understand why this was necessary."

Tony didn't answer, but shook off his touch and stood quietly, not wanting to do anything to get himself into further trouble.

Maria spoke first, her voiced laced with the fear and anger the account had evoked in her. "Start now, Bambino, and tell us again every single thing that you did today."

He licked his lips nervously but obeyed, repeating most of what he had already said, and honestly analyzing his motives in the day's catastrophic events. When he finished he looked at Maria hopefully.

She nodded, satisfied.

"Anthony, now start over at the beginning and explain why today's incident is a serious problem you will never repeat." Jethro leaned forward expectantly.

Tony began again, recounting the day from the perspective of an adult, with a grown up's view of unacceptable actions and hoping to satisfy his dad's demands. When he concluded he met his dad's eyes miserably.

Jethro asked, "Son, is there anything you want to add to all of this?"

Tony shook his head. There was nothing to say, and no way to defend his actions. "No, sir, I don't have anything."

His dad had plenty to say, however. He launched into a verbal reprimand and lecture concerning the day's activities that left Tony biting the side of his lip and fighting to hold back tears. Tony couldn't remember a time when he had seen his dad so furious.

When Jethro finally stopped, satisfied that he had driven home his displeasure, Maria added her own feelings over Tony putting his life in danger and going somewhere he didn't have permission to go. He fought to keep the tears away, and wiped at his eyes several times as she fussed. Fifteen minutes after Tony concluded his own account, the adults finished theirs, then sat back and regarded him.

Silence settled over the three of them for a couple of minutes as all of the information digested.

Finally Jethro addressed him sternly, "It has occurred to me that you have not found yourself across my lap for a spanking in quite a while- too long, in fact. Obviously, I have been remiss in your discipline. In a few minutes I plan to remedy that. Go to your room now, Tony, and wait for me."

His heart sank but he made his way to his bedroom with that horrible feeling of dread he only experienced while anticipating an upcoming butt beating. He threw himself down on his bed, then quickly got back up to pull off his shoes before flopping down again. Staring at the ceiling, he tried to funnel his misery into anger towards Lorenzo for ratting him out. None of this would have even come to light had Lorenzo not insisted on tattling, anyway.

Tony let his mind wander back to his very first memory of meeting Lorenzo, and a flood of remembrances followed. Those pictures highlighted several hours of Lorenzo unselfishly spending time with him over the years, of showing him his love and attention.

He groaned, and rolled himself over on the bed. This wasn't Lorenzo's fault. It was his fault, and Miguel's fault. The whole thing was a stupid, stupid stunt, made even worse by his treatment of his cousin.

Thinking of Miguel made him wince with compassion. He could guarantee that Miguel's butt would be as sore as his by evening.


	4. Bad Tasting Medicine

Bad Tasting Medicine

His dad's entrance interrupted his thoughts. Jethro immediately motioned him off the bed. Knowing exactly what his dad planned, Tony started crying as he undid his shorts and pulled them, along with his boxers, down to leave his rear end uncovered. The embarrassment of having his bottom exposed made him cringe, adding to the distress of the punishment.

He stood waiting miserably for his father's further directions, then the start of his reprimand.

The swish of his dad's belt pulled through the loops of his slacks caused him to quickly graduate from crying to sobbing.

Jethro placed one hand on Tony's back indicating he wanted his son to bend over the edge of the bed. As soon as his torso touched the comforter underneath him Tony buried his head in his arms then stiffened, knowing that he could not escape the upcoming attack of his bottom. Still not very tall, his legs dangled from the bed's edge, so Gibbs put one hand on his son's back to hold him in place on the bed, then lost no time in slapping the belt across his son's exposed bottom.

Tony responded with loud sobs and muffled yells while attempting to squirm out from under his father's hold and the belt's contact. This was instantaneous agony! Jethro did not turn loose, though, and five more stinging, throbbing, agonizing licks followed the first one. By the time Jethro finished administering the spanking, Tony thought the pain would never subside. His backside was on fire, stinging and throbbing.

Jethro released his hold finally and threaded his belt back into his pant loops. He had delivered what he promised, and he waited for Tony to gain some control over his emotions. When Tony's sobs finally slowed to shuddery hiccups, he told him to stand up and get dressed again.

The boy did so, trying vainly to rub some of the sting out as he carefully covered his butt, not wanting the material to further hurt his backside. He didn't sit down. Instead, he regarded his father with a tear streaked face, bouncing from one foot to the other. "Daddy, that hurt so much."

Gibbs reached over and pulled Tony to him, and the boy buried his face in his father's stomach. "I don't doubt that it did. I meant for you to remember this punishment. This is nothing, though, compared to the pain all of us would have felt if you had broken your neck today. If I ever hear you have done something like that again, I will make this spanking seem like a slap on the wrist. I don't care if you are in college, because I will apply my belt to your bare bottom without a second thought if you ever put yourself in danger like this again. Do you understand me?"

Tony nodded against his dad's stomach. "Yes sir, and Daddy, it still hurts a lot. I don't want another spanking." Tony reached a hand back to rub at the sting again.

"I know," Gibbs kissed him on the top of his head, then tilted his chin so that he made eye contact. "One day you will realize that when I have to punish you like this it upsets me, as well." Kissing him on the head again he instructed, "You are to remain in your room until called for supper."

He stepped back then, and left.

Tony eased himself down on the bed again, on his stomach, and reviewed his day. He really wanted to blame everything on Lorenzo, who had turned traitor and tattled on him. Actually, he had forced Tony to tattle, but it still remained his fault.

He recalled an incident the previous week. Lorenzo had walked through his own kitchen to find his own mother, Tony's Tia, and Tony at the table. Tony was savouring the last bites of a slice of chocolate cake, and he looked up and grinned in delight. Tia jumped up to cut a piece for her son, and as he sat down he raised his eyebrow at his younger cousin and whispered. "Something tells me Tia Maria still does not realize that you pop over here in the afternoons and stuff yourself with Mama's baked goods."

Tony laughed loudly. "Correct, Primo- she remains firm in her decision to allow me nothing but fruit between meals. Cakes and pies grace our tables only on the very rare days she allows desserts after supper. Keep this information on the down low."

Lorenzo grinned. "My lips are sealed."

Tony groaned, then shifted on the bed and propped his chin on his crossed arms. No, Lorenzo didn't rat him out about the goodies. He wouldn't. He eased himself off the bed and made his way to his desk and pulled out one of the drawers. There were several ticket stubs from soccer matches Lorenzo had taken him to see within the contents. Despite the fact that Tony was just a baby compared to his older cousin, Lorenzo never made him feel that he resented having him tag along.

Sighing, he closed the drawer and went to look out his window. A group of children played in the street, racing battery powered toy cars down a makeshift track and ramp. Tony grinned. Lorenzo had bought Tony his first car, and had spent a whole afternoon helping Tony to master the controls.

Maria came into the bedroom. "Bambino, supper is almost ready. You need to wash your hands."

He turned, then rushed to embrace her. "Abuela, jumping off that bridge was really dumb. I won't do it again."

She tilted his chin up. "Antonio, you have to start making the right decisions by yourself, when you are thinking of doing something. It should not be that you understand what is wrong because you get a spanking. You are nine now, and not five, and should think things through."

"I know," he admitted quietly.

Brushing back his hair, she added, "Come and eat, then you must bathe. Bedtime for you is early tonight, and you are going to be remaining at home away from friends and outside activities for a few days."

Tony had seen the early bedtime coming, and the restriction didn't catch him unawares either. It was not a shock, and he nodded. Then he realized that he really needed the phone, a no no when he was punished, for an important call.

He stopped on his way to the bathroom. "Abuela, I know that I am not allowed the phone on restriction, but may I please call Lorenzo after dinner? I was mad 'cause I thought he should take up for me instead of make sure he got me in trouble. I want to apologize for putting him in a bad position this afternoon, and for being unfair."

She agreed, saying softly, "Yes, that will be good, Bambino."

Tony breathed in the first sigh of relief he had been able to experience all afternoon.


End file.
